Hibarikun, where are you?
by yurixjudith43
Summary: 3318 pairing. You would or might see more YAOI scenes at the later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You almost bit me to death!

Hibari was walking in a peaceful and quiet place. Looks like he likes that place, the wind blew making the leaves of the cherry blossoms fall right above him. The girls around him stared at him. 'Shit. Those girls looks like they're about to devour me' Hibari thought. At a blink of an eye, Hibari jumped as high as he can and went to the tree to hide. From his position he heard groaning girls. Hibari sighs and looks at the sky, "I never knew this would be a better spot" Hibari mumbled. "KYOKUGEN!!!!!" Hibari thought that voice and words sounded familiar, he was thinking where he has heard it.

After a few seconds of thinking he was about to go down but then the tree shook, well, of course he fell! Preparing for the painful hit he position himself as if he was sitting but when he actually went down on the ground, he felt like he didn't fall at all. Hibari looked under and saw a white-haired guy closing his eyes in pain. "Ite-te-te!! What extremely heavy thing fell on me?" the white-haired guy said looking at Hibari. Hibari stared at him blankly, ignoring their awkward position. The white-haired guy stared back at him. Hibari recognized him! It was Sasagawa!

"Ah.. Kyo-chan, nice to meet you again." Sasagawa said. Hibari was still staring at Sasagawa. "Dude?? Hey, you're extremely heavy you know" Sasagawa said gritting his teeth again because of the pain.

Hibari gave him a glare "Did you call me fat? Tell me the truth or I'll bite you to death" he hissed. Sasagawa didn't say anything for a few minutes. Hibari stood up brushing the dirt off him. Sasagawa stood up as well. There were things scrambling up in Hibari's mind. He was thinking about what he felt about seeing Sasagwa again. Sasagawa saw a small scratch on Hibari's cheek and raised his hand to reach out for it "Hey, umm.. Kyo-chan there's a—" Hibari snapped out and hissed "Don't call me Kyo-chan, or else I'll bite you to death" Sasagawa froze putting his hand down. Hibari sure did see Sasagawa tremble.

After a few seconds Sasagwa brushed himself, smiled at Hibari and turned on the opposite direction and was about to run but Hibari stopped him by grabbing his wrist. 'Crap, he's gonna extremely bite me to death!' Sasagawa thought. Sasagwa turned to look at Hibari, Sasagwa sure was nervous. When he completely turned to Hibari, Hibari wrapped his arms around Sasagawa's neck. Hibari drew himself closer and closer to Sasagawa. Sasagawa froze unsure if that was the REAL Hibari. Hibari was about to kiss Sasagawa then…..

"AGHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sasagawa bolted up from his bed. Sasagawa was touching his face. "What the hell was that extreme dream about?" muttered Sasagawa. Sasagawa looked down and he has a boner! Sasagawa was stunned, but he didn't care. He went back to bed and faced the wall, it was a face of Hibari slyly smirking. "GAHHH!" Sasagawa was surprised! He blinked and saw that Hibari's face was gone. "I think this is getting weirdly extreme by the nano second!" Sasagawa yelled. Kyoko ran to Sasagawa's room. "Onii-san! Did something happen?? I heard you scream!" Sasagawa smiled at Kyoko "Nothing happened for the moment. Just some weird dream popped out" Kyoko became worried to happy. "I hope it's nothing about Hibari-san" Kyoko said leaving the room and closing the door. Sasagawa trembled. "Don't tell me.. Kyoko has a crush on KYO-CHA—" Sasagawa remembered his dream. _'Don't call me Kyo-chan or else I'll bite you to death' Hibari hissed._ After that statement he heard a continuously "THUD". He checked outside his room and there he saw Kyoko falling down the stairs. "KYOKO!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT???!!!!" He ran to Kyoko helping her out. "Onii-san, I'm alright" Kyoko replied. From Sasagawa's room windows was Hibari sitting. "I told that guy not to call me Kyo-chan" Hibari said pissed off.

Chapter 1: You almost bit me to death!

Authors notes: Hey there! It's me! Again.. duhhh! XD. Review if you want me to continue! Tell me what kind will happen!! KYOKUGEN!!! * I seriously got addicted to that line now. XD* Review nicely! I might not be able to do some fanfics this weekdays. I've got school! By now we are studying about… Japanese invasion! Mwahahaahhahahaha! NIHHON!!!! And if you viewers liked my first chapter, favorite it, kay?? X3

Sasagawa: What?! Why did Kyo-chan kiss me in my extreme dream??

Hibari: You called me Kyo-chan… You're going to hell..

Author: Chill, dudes..

Both: ***glares at the Author***

Author: ***freezes like ice***

Sasagawa: EXTREME!

Hibari: Kamikurosu.

Both: Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A little change

Sasagawa was doing his daily rounds, mostly running around the park during morning. Kyoko was doing her shopping with Haru and Bianci. Sasagawa entered the park and sat on the bench. He sighs and leans his back to the bench thinking about his dream. "What was… that extreme dream about?" he mumbled softly. He was staring at the sky thinking about it. "Oi!!!" some one called him out, Sasagawa didn't mind him though. "OI! HEY! LAWN-HEAD! WHY AREN'T YA LISTENING?!" Oh, Gokudera. Yeah, it was Gokudera calling for Sasagawa.

Sasagawa snapped out of his thoughts and faced where Gokudera was standing. "A-ah. Octopus-head.. hey there." Sasagawa said with a weak voice. "You alright?" Yamamoto said popping out of nowhere. Yamamoto approached Sasagawa as Gokudera followed him as well. Sasagawa was panting and gasping for air. "O-oi! Sasagawa!" Yamamoto said shaking Sasagawa's body. 'There's something… wrong with me…' Sasagawa thought. "Hey! Lawn-head! HANG IN THERE!" Gokudera yelled shaking Sasagawa as well. "hey, don't shake him too hard." Yamamoto said calmly. 'Why am I…' Sasagawa thought.

Sasagawa fainted. "WAKE UP!" Gokudera said shaking Sasagawa's body violently. "Hey! Don't shake him too hard! That's what I said! He might--!" Yamamoto staggered and saw him, it was… Hibari. "What's all the noise?" Hibari said straight. "Uhh.." Yamamoto was speechless. Hibari stared at the fainted Sasagawa. "What happened to him?" Hibari pointed at Sasagawa but was facing Yamamoto. "He just got dehydrated" Gokudera answered. Hibari was satisfied with Gokudera's answer. He turned away and started to walk. Gokudera and Yamamoto thought 'What a weird kid.' Yamamoto carried Sasagawa to his house and left Sasagawa to Kyoko's care.

__________________ NEXT DAY _____________________________________________________________

"Uhnn" Sasagawa woke up opening his eyes half way and he kind of saw a blurry figure of Kyoko. Kyoko smiled with a feeling of happiness that he woke up. "Onii-san!" Kyoko said in joy she hugged Sasagawa tightly. "Ah.. Kyoko what happened?" Sasagawa said though his voice was a bit higher. Kyoko stared at Sasagawa with suspect. "Is that really you, onii-san?" Kyoko asked. "Ha? Why are you asking that, Kyoko-chan?" Sasagawa asked. "You aren't onii-san! Who are you?!" Kyoko cried in fear. Sasagawa was shocked he looked down but something soft was blocking his way. 'Huh? What's blocking my way' Sasagawa thought. 'I've got… busts? What?! I'VE GOT BUSTS?!' Sasagawa thought intensly. He bolted up and ran out of the house. "Who was that lady?" Kyoko mumbled. 'W-what's happening?! Why am I a girl?!' Sasagawa thought while running to the park. "oooohh… What am I going to tell them if they saw me?" Sasagawa said.

He rested on the park bench again thinking of what happened. 'First, I was doing my daily rounds. Then, I rested on the park bench. Then… What happened?' there was a moment of silence. Something popped out of Sasagawa's mind. 'Oh! I fainted! So this is what might have happened as an effect. This is extreme!' Sasagawa thought. Sasagawa wanted to use the bathroom so he went straight to the male's bathroom in the park. He entered the bathroom and all of the boys stared at him. "W-what?" Sasagawa asked in fear. The men stared at Sasagawa in shock. They all screamed and ran outside. "What did I do?" Sasagawa asked himself. Sasagawa went to a men's toilet and unzipped his pants and held his hands out to reach for his member, but he didn't feel any of it, not a single trace. He looked down and saw a different part. A womanhood.. ***epic!!*** Sasagawa stood there stunned. "What.. the.. FUCKING HELL HAPPENED?! WHERE DID MY DICK GO?! I HAVEN'T EVEN USED IT! EVEN ONCE!" Sasagawa screamed with anger. All of the people stared inside the male's room and saw Sasagawa banging his head on the mirror. After a few bangs the mirror broke. "Dammit…" Sasagawa cursed.

END.

Author's notes: Ushishishi.. Sasagawa turned into a girl! Kyaaaaaa!! I can't think clearly. Kyaaaaa!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hibari's Soft Side?

Author: yayayayayayaeeeeeiiiiii~! (stretch)

Sasagawa: It's about time you showed up! EXTREME! It's been like a year or so!

Hibari: Shut your mouth lawn head or I'll bite you to death!

Sasagawa: Ara? Gokudera-san possessed you? EHHHHH! (shakes Hibari)

Hibari: Don't touch me you bastard! The Author is completely going to change me in this fic… (looks at Sasagawa deep, teary eyed) So please… let me be like this….

Author: KYAAAAAA~~~~

Sasagawa: (blush)

Hibari: (snaps out) Gah! You!

Author: A-anyhow! Gonna start with the disclaimer. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did Hibari would be evil though really kind to Sasagawa and- EEEEEEPPP! (getting chased by Hibari)

Sasagawa: Let's go on with the EXTREME fanfic!

After a minute or two, Sasagawa decided to sit down on the floor tiles accepting deafeat. "I wonder what will happen….." she (he) said in such a manner of depression. She curled up in a ball in started to sob. 'Why does this have to happen to me? I haven't done anything wrong…..' Sasagawa thought. Outside of the restroom a strange kid was asking around.

"What was the sound in the restroom of the boys?" one guy asked. "I heard crashing of the mirrors" another one said. "There's a girl in the male's restroom!" one panicked. A black haired high school student stepped up.

"There's nothing to be afraid of if there is a girl inside the boy's restroom, but the girls would be afraid if there were guys in the girl's restroom since most guys are known as perverted bastards. So Shut up or I'll bite you to death" the boy mentioned in a calm matter.

"I… I know that voice… That deep calm handsome voice…" Sasagawa whispered as she looked up. She peeked outside looking at the scenario. Her eyes widened. "H-hibari?" She suddenly shrieked out getting the attention of the boys which made them look. Shocked, Sasagawa hid.

Footsteps were heard by her in the restroom, she was hiding under the sink counter. 'Please don't find me, please don't fin me, please don't find me to the extreme hopes!' she whispered to herself. Sasagawa closed her eyes hoping Hibari not to find her.

Sasagawa squinted her eyes. "Boo…" Hibari said. "K-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sasagawa screamed. Her scream echoed through the whole park. Hibari looked at her with a small hint of concern. "D-daijoubu?" he asked. Sasagawa looked at him with shock. "H-hai…." She replied with curiosity of how kind Hibari really was. Hibari held out a hand. She accepted this and stood up. Sasagawa brushed the dirt off her pants and smiled at Hibari trying to remove the thought of being caught. "I'm Hibari Kyouya, from Namimori High. I would rather not give more information, and you are?" Hibari introduced. Thinking, Sasagawa said. "I am Ha—Haruki Katsuo, from a-ano…. Haru Haru High!" 'I think that was a dumb idea of a school! Shit!' she thought sheepishly mentally smiling at her mistake.

"Haru Haru High? I never heard of such a school…." Hibari mentioned. "Uh…. I'm home schooled! E-eto… my tutor came from Brazil that's why the name isn't familiar!" she said in a quick way. Hibari was looking at her body and he noticed that her arm was wounded and it looked like she sprained her ankle since her posture wasn't right at all. "Can you walk well?" he asked calmly. "N-no…. errr.. I mean yes I can" she replied. Hibari scooped her into a bridal position and said "I'll carry you home. Where do you live?" Sasagawa was thinking and for a safe answer she said. "I don't live anywhere…." 'I hope he takes that excuse' she hoped. Hibari started to move going to his apartment. He opened the door and threw her to his bed. "Stay here first, I'll just get you some decent clothes and prepare you a warm bath" he told her.

'F-for the first time….' She looked at the open door. 'He seems so soft, gentle, and nice… Just like cherry blossoms in my dream…. Could this be…' her thought stopped. Perked up she started to remove her t-shirt, leaving herself with a topless hottie. "Wow… I never knew they were this big!" she said while holding them with her hands. Hibari entered seeing what she was doing. "I hope I didn't interrupt your 'TIME'" Hibari said looking at Sasagawa. "Kya!" she hid herself. HIbari threw to her some clothes. Looking at her with the glare 'wear the fucking clothes now'

'Eeeeek….' Sasagawa mentally said. She looked at the clothes and they looked so cute and frilly…. 'How the hell did he get some maidish clothes here…. Is he… GAY?'

Author's note: uwaaaaah.. my head is soooo messed up right now~~~~ XDDDD I was forced to drink a can of condensed milk.. Sugah RUSHHHH!


End file.
